


At the Gas Station

by Kanade_Chan



Series: Finding your love is sometimes easier than you think [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Dating, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gas Station AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Smut, Monsta x Rush AU, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, alternative universe, dating app
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanade_Chan/pseuds/Kanade_Chan
Summary: “Yo dude I think I found some hot guys for you, look”, Minhyuk said and held his phone in front of Hyungwon's face, who just pushed it away immediately.“I told you before, I'm not interested”, he grumbled.Hyungwon thought he never get interested in this thing called "dating", but that was before he met this hot dude on his boring work place.





	1. Welcome to the Rush Gas Station!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my first Fanfiction that is longer than just one chapter...haha xD  
> It's also the first Fanfic, with more chapters, I ever finished and I got inspired from Monsta x's Rush Musicvideo! (_ _) 
> 
> Also this is part of a Series, set on the same universe, where all of my Favorite Monsta x ships have their own story but still everything is connected to the other parts. 
> 
> Anyway hope you like it!

 

 

“That would be xxx Won” Hyungwon said when he hands over the paper bag to the customer, who thanked him and wished a nice evening.  
The young man looked after him, how he got in his car and drove of, then glanced at the clock and sighed. Only half an hour until he could finally leave and let his coworker take over.  
He looked around for new customers but the gas station was always quite empty before closing time, which was kind of a relief since his work shift would end before this.  
  
He left the counter to enter the storage room to sort the shelves; actually, this wasn't necessary but there wasn't anything else he could do here and he didn't want to get bored.  
After Hyungwon had finished he heard that new customers arrived and how his female coworker went to the counter.  
“Ahh Jihyun Noona two coffees to go and your number please~” he heard a well-known voice and frowned as he left the room to see two of his friends standing in front of his coworker. Jihyun laughed, “I will give you the two coffees but for the number you need a lot more effort to get it.~”  
The young man got flustered because he was out of 'pick-up lines', then he saw Hyungwon and yelled, “Yo Bro!” to him and lifted his hand. It was Minhyuk.  
“Aren't you two a little bit too early?”, Hyungwon sighed.  
“We wanted to see you”, Minhyuk giggled, “More like you wanted to see Jihyun Noona rather than me” Hyungwon retorted and turned on the coffee machine. Kihyun laughed a little bit. “He definitely knows you too well”, he said and paid the two coffees, letting Minhyuk sulk about the comments.  
  
The two left and Hyungwon joined them after closing time. The others, Jooheon, Hyunwoo and Changkyun were also there and all 6 of them went to the skate park to just hang around in the warm summer evening.  
Hyungwon sat around and watched the others driving with their skateboard or mountain bikes. Minhyuk laid on the ground with his head on the younger one's lap and played with his phone.  
“Yo dude I think I found some hot guys for you, look”, Minhyuk said and held his phone in front of Hyungwon's face, who just pushed it away immediately.  
“I told you before, I'm not interested”, he grumbled; his best friend always tried to pair him up with some random guys because his opinion was that otherwise Hyungwon would die as a virgin or end up with a house full of cats. At least that's what Minhyuk said to him a few days ago.  
The older one then sat up straight. “C'mon! You're so handsome! If you wanted to you could already have a partner”, he blurted out, “Look I made a tinder profile for you and you have so many requests!”  
“You did what?!”  
Hyungwon then read his 'own' tinder profile.  
  
_Chae Hyungwon; male; 23; 181 cm tall; 64kg. Special Feature: thick lips, model-like appearance_ _  
__I'm a single who wants to meet a nice and good-looking guy in the locality of Seoul. I work at the rush gas station._ _  
__If you're interested please message me~!_  
  
Hyungwon blinked in unbelief, “Are you serious?!” He looked upset at his best friend, not even questioning why his friend knows so many details about him.  
“What, is the description not good?”, Minhyuk asked with an innocent voice and the younger one tried so hard not to slap his palm against his forehead.  
This guy will for sure drive him crazy someday.  
  
“Geez sometimes I really don't know what's going on in your head”, he sighed,  
“and by the way, why are you only searching guys for me?!”  
“Because I know you're not really interested in girls, not even in Jihyun Noona.”  
“But I never said I'm gay!”  
“Yeah, but you also never admitted you are not.”  
Hyungwon groaned out in frustration. It's almost impossible to argue with Minhyuk.

Later he was convinced to at least look at some profiles, otherwise Minhyuk would never stop bothering him. The others joined them and began to tease Hyungwon. Sometimes there was that moment when he really hated their curiosity, actually he hated it all the time.  
  
He finally arrived at home, threw his bag in the corner of the apartment and jumped on the couch and stayed there for over 30 minutes, before he decided to make something to eat or more like putting some instant food in the microwave.  
But when he looked into the kitchen cupboard it was almost empty and he remembered that he hadn't have the time to go shopping before, so he grabbed his wallet and keys in order to go to the next convenience store.  
  
~  
  
He came back,with a lot of packs of instant food and drinks. He even bought Hot bars because you never know when you need some of them.  
Actually, he was aware of the fact that this food wasn't that healthy and normally he should take care of his body (which was way too thin anyways) but the fact that he's too lazy and couldn't even cook prevented him from taking care of this.  
Most of the time Hyungwon eats at Kihyun's, Hyunwoo's and Minhyuk's place since Kihyun was probably the only one out of them who could cook. Even though he and Kihyun often fought about single things, he would never ever refuse Hyungwon to eat by them, he was really like a mother of their group taking care of his dorky 'children'.  
The blonde haired smiled a little bit and put his food into the microwave.  
While he was waiting he checked his phone to see that Minhyuk had messaged him a few minutes ago.  
  
**[9:45 pm] Minhyuk:** Hyungwoniee~  
**[9:51 pm] Hyungwon:** No.  
**[9:52 pm] Minhyuk:** I didn't even ask anything TT  
**[9:52 pm] Hyungwon:** But I already know I will not like it nor accept it.  
  
He took out his dinner and went to the couch with it, turned on the TV, since his favorite drama will air soon, and began to eat, meanwhile opening the chat of Minhyuk again to see what he wrote.  
  
**[9:52 pm] Minhyuk:** i just wanted 2 ask, after our conversation today, if I should accept girls too on ur profile.  
**[9:53 pm] Minhyuk:** Would this be okay? Since u seem to be upset and I thought a little bit about it.  
**[9:53 pm] Minhyuk:** and I guess u r bi then.  
**[9:54 pm] Minhyuk:** Ah and do you want the password of it?  
**[9:54 pm] Hyungwon:** Just delete it!  
  
Minhyuk was one of these people who were not able to write a whole message in one, he always needed to cut them off and spam. That's the reason Hyungwon had him on mute already.  
  
**[9:54 pm]** **Minhyuk:** u r such a killjoy and dull Hyungwonie! TT  
**[9:55 pm]** **Minhyuk:** I just want to help u~  
  
The blonde guy sighed and threw his phone beside him at the pillow and continued eating. He couldn't understand why Minhyuk tried so hard to find a partner for him, he didn't need anything like this, at least not at the moment. The others always teased him for being the everlasting virgin but he was okay with that and he didn't know what was so bad about waiting for someone who fit the bill.  
It's not like he wasn't interested in having sex, it was just that he hasn't really fallen in love yet.  
  
After he finished the drama and just watched some silly commercial he decided to go to bed since he needed to go to work earlier this time.  
He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and then fell into his smooth bed and answered the rest of the messages he got from Jooheon and Changkyun. Then he saw that Minhyuk messaged him again.  
  
**[11:33 pm]** **Minhyuk:** Good News!  
**[11:33 pm]** **Minhyuk:** I arranged u a blind date! It's next week at this new restaurant u know.  
**[11:33]** **Hyungwon:** Good night.  
**[11:33]** **Minhyuk:** Wait!  
**[11:34]** **Minhyuk:** Will u go or not?  
**[11:34]** **Minhyuk:** Hyungwon? Hello? Don't go to sleep when u still need 2 answer!  
  
He wasn't sure if he would ever get interested in something like dating. Until Hyungwon met this one guy at the gas station.  
  
~  
  
It was already noon and the sun was burning on Hyungwon's skin, as he tank up a car. He yawned, still tired and just wanted to go home and let this boring work place behind, but there wasn't really another opportunity for another job.  
At least there was no Minhyuk who could bother him with this weird tinder profile.

Putting back the gas pump nozzle to its right place with a sigh, he went back to the shop to serve the customer, like he did every time. Then his boss entered the shop and saw the blonde haired guy, “Ah Hyungwon! Nice to see you so motivated!” He laughed and hit the younger one's back. _It's not like he was doing something special here._ Hyungwon thought that there wasn't even a moment he looked motivated. Some people said he looks quite emotionless or dreamy, others said they thought he was really shy, which wasn't this wrong but he just was not really good around strangers. A new costumer arrived, he saw it just through the small window. “Gas pump number 5, please”, he said through the inter phone and left the shop again.

As he arrived at the gas pump, the customer with his motorbike was already there waiting for Hyungwon.  
“How much do you want?”, he asked emotionless, he couldn't see the face of the man because he still wore his helmet.  
“W-what?”, the guy asked confused, Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Umm the gas? How many liters?” - “Ah right!”, the man whispered, flustered, and finally took of his helmet.  
   
Brown curly hair and jutting ears appeared, doll-like eyes and his lips had a hot pink tone.  
   
“5 liters please”, he said then, but Hyungwon just stared at him, observing how the guy in front of him licked his beautiful lips. The customer seemed like he couldn't look away too, scanning every centimeter of Hyungwon.  
Then the blonde one woke up from his trance. “Ah.. Sorry”, he apologized and filled up the tank of the motorbike  
It felt like hours when Hyungwon tanked up and the driver nervously tapped his fingers at the handle of his vehicle. Then, finally, it was full and both of them went to the shop.  
  
“Is there anything else you want?”, Hyungwon asked.  
“Your Number”, it blurted out of the customer.  
“What?”  
“What? ...oh” he then realized. “Ummm Soda...y-yes a soda please.”  
  
Hyungwon took a soda bottle out of the freezer. “That would make xxx Won, please.” The brown-haired guy paid before he disappeared with burning ears and a red face. Hyungwon looked after him, confused, then Jihyun entered the shop, “Hello Hyungwo- why are you so red, what happened?” Now he began to feel the heat of his face.  
  
“Um nothing...”, he mumbled, “I think I just need a cold soda.”  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this needed a bit too long haha. I'm so sorry. m(_ _)m   
> School started a week ago, so my friend, who corrected the fanfic, was a bit busy.   
> But she still finished it on Monday and now I can finally upload it. \\(>3<)/
> 
> A little explanation: I actually hate it, when the characters in fanfic's fell in love straight after they met, but since this was meant to be a short fanfic I just skipped the part where they get to know each other and just will show the development of the relationship between Hyungwonho. ( I hope you understand what I mean haha xD )
> 
> Anyway hope you like the new chapter! x3

 

  
_“_ _What the fuck was that?”_

  
Hyungwon asked himself the same question over and over again, sitting in the skate park, grumpy and arms crossed, waiting for Minhyuk.   
He let his body fall on the ground and after he closed his eyes, a picture of this curly brown haired guy with the hot pink lips popped out in his head.   
Hyungwon shook his head but the picture didn't want to go.   
  
“Yah Dude! That was not cool yesterday!”, a familiar voice could be heard behind him and Hyungwon flinched immediately.   
“Don't scare me to death Minhyuk!”, he complained to his best friend.   
“You're the one who just went offline before answering me!”  
He sat down next to him just to continue teasing him „What's up! You seem to think about something…. or maybe someone?“, he smirked and poked the younger one's face. Hyungwon pushed his hand away and sighed. “Don't fool around.”  
  
But Minhyuk just laughed at him and Hyungwon couldn't suppress a smile, no matter how annoying this guy was or what stupid ideas he had, he was still his best friend and they loved it to tease each other.  
Hyungwon thought the reason he wanted to set him up with another person was, because Minhyuk was worried his friend would feel lonely when he wasn't there for him.   
“Hah! There was a smile on your face!”   
“It was just because you look like a fool!”   
“Liar!”, he laughed, “And by the way we're going to eat together later, do you wanna come with us or?”   
Hyungwon laughed slightly. “Of course.”   
  
~  
  
The next morning when Hyungwon went to work, he spotted the guy from yesterday at the gas station. He just looked around a bit lost with his helmet under his arm.   
The blond haired guy thought about going to the guy to ask if he needed some help, but somehow he decided to just stay there watching him.   
Hyungwon didn't remember having ever seen such a handsome guy here; he wondered where he could live and how he is called. He seemed to be around his age or a little bit older.   
  
Too many questions surrounded Hyungwon's head.   
“Ah good morning Hyungwonie”, he was woken up by his coworker. “Ah Noona... Good morning.” She then looked around and saw the guy from yesterday, too   
“Wasn't he already here yesterday?”, she asked, then smirked at Hyungwon, “Are you stalking him?“ - “N-no I'm not?!”   
But it was already too late and Jihyun went straight to the young man, Hyungwon ran after her.   
“Hey do you need any help? I'm sure my coworker Hyungwon will help you~”   
The guy looked startled like a frightened puppy and stuttered nervously before he looked at Hyungwon.   
Jihyun had disappeared, satisfied.   
  
He was a little bit shorter than Hyungwon and somehow he found it really cute.   
“I'm Shin Hoseok, nice to meet you Hyungwon!”, it blurted out of him and he bowed down.   
He couldn't explain why, but the heart of the blond man started pounding really hard.   
  
“I'm 24, sorry if I bothered you yesterday!”, he added. Hyungwon, quite confused, tried to find the right words since he didn't understand why this guy introduced himself.  
“U-umm yeah nice to meet you...Chae Hyungwon..I'm working here.”   
“Yeah, I know”, he answered.  
“Ah yeah right...”   
“Yeah...”   
  
~  
  
After this really awkward introduction, which was already around a month ago, Hoseok came almost every day at the gas station, even if he didn't need to tank up his motorbike.   
He just bought a Soda by Hyungwon and talked a little bit with him.   
Even though he could just buy it much cheaper in the convenience store, the younger one never questioned it.   
He already caught himself looking everyday for Hoseok or asked himself when he would appear. Until now Hyungwon knew that the brown heard guy lived alone, like him, and that he was working at a kindergarten.   
Hoseok always told him how cute all the children were and that they really loved him.   
Every day Hyungwon learned something new about Hoseok, every time his heart begun to beat faster when he met him and since then he was suddenly excited and happy to go to his 'boring' workplace every morning.   
  
“...and then after I ended the fight the two children hugged and said they loved each other, isn't this cute? I could watch them all night long!”, he said, leaning against the shop wall.   
“Why are you telling me this, you're distracting me from work”, Hyungwon joked around while he cleaned the counter and served his costumers, “I'm sure you would be a good father.”   
Hoseok laughed but didn't pay attention to his previous sentence, “I don't want to get married, at least not yet..I guess. So I don't think I could be a good father. I think I have enough children.” Hyungwon listened but only shrugged, “Are you gonna buy something now or not?”, he only asked.   
“Hyungwonie you're so cruel and emotionless!”, Hoseok sulked but only received a smirk from the person behind the counter.   
“Like always, a Soda, please”, he then said. Hyungwon nodded and went to the freezer.   
Even when he didn't show it he was actually a little bit sad that he couldn't talk that much with Hoseok, since now they knew each other quite well.   
  
He remembered the awkward moment when they first met.  
And then Hyungwon got an idea.   
  
He tip toed to the rest room at the end of the shop, searched for a black pen and wrote something on the bottle before he handed it out to Hoseok.  
“What are you doing tonight?”, Hyungwon asked a little bit curious.   
“Nothing, what about you?”, Hoseok replied and smiled at him, making Hyungwon's heart beat faster again.   
“I'm going to hang out with my friends, we wanna watch a movie”, he said, thinking he saw a little bit of sadness and loneliness in the older one's face but it immediately changed.  
“Ah enjoy it~”, he laughed, “I'll go then, see you next time~” Hyungwon waved and looked after him, bit his lips.  
 _He's really beautiful.  
_ He sighed and tried to distract himself.   
He didn't notice that he forgot to tell Hoseok that he had some free days and would not work the next few days.   
  
~  
  
“Ah you're finally there, dinner's almost done”, Kihyun welcomed him at their apartment. Hyungwon nodded and thanked him with a laugh, looking around in the living room where all sat around to play video games.   
Minhyuk yelled while playing against Jooheon, then he noticed his best friend. “Hyungwonie! Nice to see you!”, he screamed. Changkyun and Hyunwoo went to the door to greet him.   
“Sorry for being late”, Hyungwon said while he scratched his head, “I have some Hot bars with me as snacks for the movie.”   
“Even though you eat so much fast food you're still so thin, I don't get it”, Kihyun sighed and the blonde one just smirked, amused.   
  
“He's just a wonder child, everything is perfect on him since he's handsome, hot, pure, innocent and still a virgin”, Jooheon mumbled with his mouth full of chips, “Lucky guy who will be the first one touching this ass and making him moan out loudly~!”   
As a response he got a pillow thrown in his face by Hyungwon who was red like a tomato because of the teasing of his friend.   
  
After they ate and played around, they started watching the movie exactly at midnight. Changkyun was in charge to choose, which was, to Hyungwon's and Jooheon's suffer, of course a horror movie.   
He clutched on a pillow, tried not to look too scared but his friends knew that Hyungwon was such a scaredy cat and they probably scared him and Jooheon to death over 6 times during the movie.   
  
Nearly at the end of the movie he received a message on his phone from an unknown number.   
  
**[1:10 pm ] Unknown Number:** ...umm Hey..?   
**[1:10 pm ] Hyungwon:** Hey.  
 **[1:11 pm ] Unknown Number:** Oh my god Hyungwon?!   
**[1:11 pm ] Unknown Number:** Hoseok here.   
**[1:11 pm ] Unknown Number:** I can't believe u gave me ur Number like this   
**[1:12 pm ] Unknown Number:** I spat out the whole Soda when I saw ur number on the fucking bottle!!!   
  
Hyungwon needed to suppress his laugh when he read Hoseok's Message and with an excited smile he saved his number on his phone.   
  
**[1:14 am ] Hyungwon:** I hope u enjoyed ur refreshment~   
**[1:14 am ] Hoseok:** Hehe Yeah~ What r u doing?   
**[1:15 am ] Hyungwon:** Not much just watching the movie with my friends.  
 **[1:15 am ] Hoseok:** Oh then I shouldn't bother u!   
**[1:15 am ] Hyungwon:** No it's alright the movie is almost over and I prefer chatting with u a little bit.   
  
He smiled again widely and it seems that Minhyuk noticed that. “What are you doing? It's rare to see you smile like this”, he mentioned, moving closer to his friend to get a look at his phone, but Hyungwon covered it quickly.   
“Nothing, just surfing around because you all scared me too much”, he said and stuck out his tongue.   
Minhyuk laughed, clutching his neck and rubbed Hyungwon's hair.  
“C'mon dude, you're afraid of everything!” They didn't concentrate on the movie anymore and just fooled around together.   
  
After 3 am they decided to end their party and since Minhyuk drank a little too much alcohol Kihyun brought him to bed. Hyunwoo, who was the only one who didn't drink anything, drove Changkyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon home.   
  
Hyungwon finally arrived at home, changed his clothes and fell into his bed. Now he could answer Hoseok without any interruptions.   
**[3:35 am ] Hyungwon:** I'm finally home. What r u doing?   
  
He stared at his Phone when he saw that Hoseok begun typing.   
  
**[3:35 am ] Hoseok:** Nothing, I'm bored. How was the movie?   
**[3:36 am ] Hyungwon:** Scary. It was a fucking horror movie.   
**[3:36 am ] Hoseok:** ㅋㅋㅋ u seem to hate it. How cute~   
  
The blond one frowned and just mumbled with a smirk, “I'm not cute.”   
He continued to chat with Hoseok and kept on doing so almost the whole night long, since he was too afraid to sleep even though he was really tired. At least he didn't have to go to work tomorrow.   
  
He never had such fun in chatting with someone; they talked about almost everything, what they're doing, their hobbies, fooled around and more.  
Hyungwon couldn't stop laughing and smiling and giggling, he didn't even notice.   
  
It was almost 5:30 am and Hyungwon struggled not to close his eyes; every time he did so he saw the creepy faces of the movie again.   
  
**[5:29 am ] Hyungwon:** Hyung r u still awake? I can't sleep I'm 2 afraid..  
  
He didn't even care why he wrote to someone he just met a month or two ago. He thought Hoseok would laugh at him for sure like the others would but his respond let Hyungwon's Heart stop for a moment.   
  
**[5:31 am ] Hoseok** : Yes don't worry I'm awake. Is it because of the horror movie? It's okay there's nothing u need to be afraid of, trust me. I'm here and I will chat with u until u fall asleep~   
  
He never met a guy who was this caring to someone. Hoseok was really kind and such a cute person.   
At the imagine of how this sentence would come out of his beautiful pink lips Hyungwon's stomach turned around.   
  
“How would it be to kiss these lips...”, he mumbled half asleep, but after he realized what exactly he was saying the tiredness was almost gone.   
“W-wait what am I even thinking?! I n-never thought about such things why should I think about it now with a guy I just met?!”   
  
Even though it wasn't like they knew each other since yesterday still Hyungwon was confused, holding his cold hand against his burning cheeks and trying to calm himself down but his heart didn't want stop pounding.   
  
Just now he finally realized everything that happened.   
_He wrote his number on a soda bottle for a person in order to get his number. He almost waited for him every day and got really excited to see Hoseok_  
  
 **[5:50 am ] Hyungwon:** Hyunwoo Hyung r u still awake? Can I ask u for some advice?  
 **[5:51 am ] Hyunwoo:** Yes I'm still awake. Sure.   
**[5:51 am ] Hyungwon:** I think I fell in love.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I M S O R R Y
> 
> Well I didn't uploaded for 4 month I think and I'm really really sorry for this late upload! T T
> 
> The reason was: I was a bit unsatisfied and changed the chapter again, at the beginning of Octobre I asked another friend if she could read over my fanfic to correct it, since my actual beta-ready was busy with school. 
> 
> Later it turned out that my other friend didn't have much time either, so I had to wait for months only to switch the beta-reader again a few weeks ago. :'D 
> 
> Because English is not my first language I still have some gammar mistakes etc so I didn't want to upload a uncorrected version. ><
> 
> Again sorry for this late upload!! But Thank you for the kudos and comments!! <3 
> 
> I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter! 
> 
> Have fun and see u!  
> Kanade x3

  
Hoseok would lie if he said that he didn't always go to this one gas station just to see this handsome and almost model-like worker.  
  
Actually he wasn't a shy person but every time he saw this guy he couldn't breathe and just did weird things, like ask him straight for his number.  
It was the most awkward thing he did in his whole life but somehow they still ended up getting to know each other.  
  
His Name was Chae Hyungwon and he was a year younger than Hoseok. It was like a dream to know such a handsome person and since then the brown haired guy visited the gas station everyday.  
He noticed that Hyungwon had quite a 4D personality: he was quiet, calm and awkward but really friendly around strangers; but on the other hand he could also be blunt, emotionless and straight with a sharp tongue.  
Hoseok couldn't explain but there was also a really cute side on him and it was what made him even more attractive.  
  
At first sight he seemed to be really unapproachable but after all he easily embraced everyone into his heart.  
  
Then, one day when Hoseok talked to Hyungwon while he was working, he told him a bit about the children in his kindergarten and even though the other reacted a bit cold, Hoseok was sure he listened carefully.

Most of the time Hyungwon let others talk as he wasn't a talkative person, but the older one was sure that it's just one part of his personality and that he was full of surprises.  
  
His assumptions were confirmed after he bought a soda, he just bought the same thing every day because he was to lazy to look at the other products since he was just here for Hyungwon, whose coworker already called him _soda boy_ , and wanted to drink it after he rode away with his motorbike.  


But when Hoseok drank, he noticed an awful black handwriting on the other side of the bottle.  
He spat out his whole drink on his clothes after he noticed whose awful handwriting this was.  
“No way!!”, he screamed and didn't care about the gazes of the people around him, he turned the bottle and saw a phone number, written with a black pen, on the plastic.  
  
Hoseok rushed home to change his clothes and then stared at the number, because he doubted that it was real, maybe it was just one of Hyungwon's pranks.  
He sighed and placed the bottle aside.  
“I need some fresh air, my heart is pounding way too hard.”  
  
At 1 am he finally decided to save the number since he wasn't tired enough to sleep and became curious after all.  
After he saved it he looked through Kakao Talk if he would find Hyungwon. And it really _was_ him.  
Hoseok looked at his profile picture and recognized the younger one immediately, it was a selca with another person whose hair was blonde, too, but more of a light blonde and his slightly curly hair was down while Hyungwon's hair had a stronger blonde tone and were styled up.  
  
Hoseok guessed the guy next to him was one of his friends, or rather he hoped it was _just_ a friend.  
Then he finally decided to write him a message and got an immediate respond.

His heart has begun to pound again.  
  
He wrote the whole night long with Hyungwon and almost didn't want to stop to go to sleep. He imagined how it would be if Hyungwon was here lying beside him on the bed.  
And that was the moment Hoseok realized he fell hard for this guy from the gas station.  
  
~  
  
**[5:51 am ] Hyungwon:** I think I fell in love.  
**[5:51 am ] Hyungwon:** But I'm not sure, this has never happened to me.  
**[5:52 am ] Hyunwoo:** ….is it a man or a woman?  
**[5:53 am ] Hyungwon:** ….......Man  
**[5:53 am ] Hyunwoo:** So u really r gay.  
**[5:53 am ] Hyungwon:** …  
**[5:54 am ] Hyungwon:** Don't tell this to anyone especially not Minhyuk.  
  
Hyunwoo then wanted Hyungwon to explain the situation and in what way he thought about Hoseok. W  
When he told him everything Hyunwoo confirmed that this really sounds like being in love with someone but it also could be just enthusiasm and the blonde man should observe how he reacted to different things.  
  
After this Hyungwon's fear of the horror movie was gone but he had another burden now that stopped him from sleeping.

  
He looked trough his phone and clicked on Hoseok's profile picture, he had a collage where he showed the peace-sign and smirked, in the second picture he stuck out his tongue, his hair was messy and he wore a white hoodie.  
“I think... He's really hot...”, Hyungwon blushed when he heard these words from himself.  


~  
  
When Hyungwon finally woke up it was already 4 pm and he was quite annoyed that he overslept more than half of the day, but what did he expect when he fell asleep at 7 am.

While he was making breakfast Hyungwon received a good morning message from Hoseok, smiled immediately and texted him back, it's seems like his stomach was full of butterflies.  
  
After Hyungwon ate his breakfast, he didn't know what he should do and just lied around. Actually, he should clean his apartment but the blonde man was too lazy and as long as Kihyun didn't see this mess it was okay.

  
For a second he thought about asking Hoseok if they should do something together but then Hyungwon felt unsure, what if he just talked nonsense and Hoseok would be annoyed?

He isn't even sure if Hoseok felt the same and would they really be able to talk normally?  
Most of the time Hyungwon was working and he just let Hoseok talk since he wasn't that talkative around new people or strangers.  
But actually he can be really loud sometimes with someone he's close to.  
What if Hoseok didn't like this side of him?  
After this he was to scared to ask.  


  
Even though Minhyuk almost yammered Hyungwon's ears off because of his hangover and how bad of a headache he had, the younger one decided to visit them.  
  
When he entered the apartment he saw Minhyuk clutching on Hyunwoo's back and whimper, “Pleeeease hyung, hurry up with the tea~”  
He and Jooheon always made jokes that Hyunwoo is living with two women instead of two men.  
One of them is his hyperactive and clingy little girlfriend and the other one his nagging and bitchy wife.

Hyungwon smiled, amused, and greeted the two.

  
After Minhyuk finally got his medicine for his headache and his tea they sat down and talked a bit, played games and ate something, Kihyun joined them later.  
  
“Ah by the way Hyungwon, someone on Tinder messaged you! Do you want to see it?”, Minhyuk asked him, excited,  
“It's not necessary anymore, isn't it?”, Hyunwoo blurted out before Hyungwon even had an opportunity to answer.

  
“What do you mean it's not necessary?” Minhyuk seems to be confused,  
“Ahh N-nothing Minhyuk, nothing, don't worry”, Hyungwon tried to calm down the older one, “Right... hyung?”  
He hit Hyunwoo with his elbow as a signal to say something,

 

“Yes right, forget Minhyuk!”, he finally said, but since Minhyuk only seemed more irritated Hyungwon distracted him by asking about the message he mentioned earlier with a fake curious smile.

 

But another person seemed to notice what's going on because Hyungwon couldn't escape the death scare of Yoo Kihyun.  
  
„You're hiding something, don't you?“ Kihyun asked after he found an opportunity to talk to Hyungwon alone.

 

“Let me guess.... you finally found someone but don't want to tell Minhyuk since you know he would be too excited and maybe will ruin the whole thing.”  
  
Hyungwon stared at the mother-like guy, tried to find some words.

He hated that you couldn't hide anything from Kihyun, no matter how good you were at lying he would find out just by looking at your face.  
“N-no it's not like that”, he answered, “I guess...”  


Actually, Kihyun was right, but it was more like Hyungwon was too proud to admit that he really got interested in someone since he didn't show any interest for this in front of Minhyuk.

  
Kihyun sighed. “Good luck.”  
“What?” Hyungwon was surprised.  
“Just take the chance. I think it's a good opportunity to try this on your own. I hope he's a nice guy”, the older one said in a gentle voice and smiled.  
He really was like a mother.

  
“Even though I don't understand how it is even possible that Chae Hyungwon fell in love out of nowhere”, he added  
“Thank you..”, the blonde one said puzzled, ignoring the last sentence, “Wait...I didn't say anything about the gender?”

  
“C'mon dude it's too obvious that you're fucking gay”, Kihyun laughed and before leaving the room he turned around again, “Ah by the way I hope you're informed about save sex and how to use contraception, I'm sure you'll need this soon little virgin.”  
Hyungwon just looked shocked when Kihyun left with a big smug smile. He stood there, emotionless, with a red head for two minutes.

  
“You little shit...”, he finally sweared.

 

~  
  
The next days Hyungwon spent his free time laying around or chilling with his friends, unfortunately Hoseok had to organize a project week at his kindergarten so he wasn't able to reply to Hyungwon's messages often.  
He notice how he already had begun to miss Hoseok. It was almost a week since they saw each other, Hyungwon wouldn't even bother working again just to see him.

  
Hyungwon sighed out of frustration after looking at his work plan:  
“Next week I have mostly nothing but night shifts..”

That meant maybe he won't even be able to see Hoseok then. He sulked.  
“Now I know why I didn't fall in love before...”. Hyungwon's voice sounded sad, “It's so frustrating...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can update soon enough! See you next time! (_ _)/


End file.
